


Гроза

by Istellic



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Istellic/pseuds/Istellic
Summary: Работа написана на Фандомную Битву 2019
Kudos: 3





	Гроза

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана на Фандомную Битву 2019

Данте срывался с поводка. Вкрадчивое «брат», что раньше служило для не ведающего родственных связей не хуже удара шокового ошейника, постепенно теряло всякую эффективность, стиралось и превращалась в не более, чем просто слово. Вергилий изначально подозревал, что ему будет непросто контролировать охотника, но кто бы мог знать, что тот внезапно обзаведется теплыми чувствами к Кэт, к разменной монете в их сложной игре!

Преисполненный глухого раздражения, Вергилий бросил взгляд в салонное зеркало. Ему было тревожно видеть, как брат осторожно, трепетно целует разбитые руки спасенной из плена девушки, словно стремится зализать все травмы. Сам прошитый пулями в десятке мест, он сейчас успокаивал и едва ли не баюкал медиума, точно она была маленькой девочкой, и это было… Омерзительно? Нет, не так. Это было не по плану.

Все должно было быть иначе. Он не должен был сопротивляться приказам брата. Он должен был, наконец-то обретя семью, быть верным ей, а не формировать свои собственные связи, да еще и черт знает с кем.

Все это планомерно выбешивало Вергилия, выводило его из себя настолько, что на очередном светофоре он затормозил едва ли не в пол, опомнившись только тогда, когда сзади донесся низкий рык, срывающийся в хрипотцу:

— Полегче.

Вскинув взгляд снова к зеркалу, глава Ордена столкнулся с отражением чужих глаз, в которых бушевали искры. Что ж, видимо, не он один был тут в бешенстве.

Оставалось ждать грозы.

— Не надо, Данте, пожалуйста, — Кэт чувствовала эту грозу лучше всех, и дело было не только в том, что она медиум. Она не раз и не два работала с Данте в «полевых условиях», и потому уже научилась предсказывать, что и когда он сделает. Сейчас же, если верить тому, какими напряженными были его плечи, как он поджимал губы и как слегка горбился, можно было предполагать драку. Совершенно лишнюю драку, которая могла бы расколоть Орден при неудачном исходе, и Кэт всеми силами надеялась ее не допустить.

— Мы просто поговорим, хорошо? Мне надо спросить у него кое-что, просто поговорим. А тебе надо отдохнуть. Перевязать раны, ладно? — Данте очень старался быть мягким. Он даже улыбался, не зная, что сейчас его лицо скорее напоминает морду оскаленного зверя.

— Но ты тоже ранен, — встревоженно вскинув брови, девушка кончиками пальцев прошлась по плащу на груди нефилима, там, где пуля, пройдя насквозь, оставила выходное отверстие.

— А, это… — растерянно посмотрев на самого себя, Данте куда более нормально улыбнулся и пожал плечами. — На мне как на собаке. Гав и все такое.

Гроза была на пороге.

И потому Вергилий совершенно не удивился, когда его схватили за ворот плаща и вжали в стену. Он не удивился тому, что это случилось, но все же контакт лопаток с бетоном слегка выбил у него дух, и он не смог возмутиться сразу. Впрочем, увидев лицо брата, он даже порадовался, что смолчал. Сейчас говорить что-то поперек нефилиму было попросту опасно для здоровья, все равно, что тыкать бешеную собаку палкой.

— Зачем? Зачем ты это сделал, Вергилий? — Неожиданно, но Данте даже не рычал. Он спрашивал это вполне спокойным тоном, только глаза бегали, словно он всматривался и никак не мог чего-то увидеть.

— Зачем что? — Очень аккуратно поинтересовался глава Ордена и поморщился, потому что в стену его после весьма осторожного вопроса вдавили только сильнее. Сила. Чертова сила, вот что было у Данте. Нет, Вергилий был и сам по себе силен, но все же они различались в бою, как различается благородный рыцарь с профессиональным наемником. Сражения по правилам всегда уступали битвам за выживание.

— Зачем ты стрелял в Лилит? У нас, кажется, был уговор!

— Данте, ты серьезно не понимаешь? Она носила ребенка Мундуса! Нашего врага! Это был идеальный шанс, чтобы ослабить Мундуса, чтобы отнять у него будущее! Только не говори мне, что ты весь из себя такой чувствительный, распереживался от того, что она трогала себя за живот и скулила? Данте, она демон! Ей нужно было развести тебя на жалость, и у нее это вышло! Или ты правда думал ее отпустить? Не говори мне, что ты в самом деле рассчитывал на это.

— Я правда думал ее отпустить, — как-то растерянно фыркнул в ответ охотник, отпуская брата и делая полшага назад. По нему было видно, что он сбит с толку. Вероятно, до этого момента Данте совершенно не задумывался на тем, что его благородство напрочь легко перечеркнуть здравым смыслом. Они ведь на войне, в конце концов, и тут нет места великодушным поступкам.

— Мы спасли Кэт, это ли не главное? — Сейчас Данте нужно было уводить в сторону от опасной темы, и Вергилий пошел в атаку, переключая его внимание на более приближенные вещи. Это всегда срабатывало. Сработало и сейчас.

— Она самая сильная, чтоб ты знал, — уже и в половину не так грозно рыкнул охотник, и Вергилий не сдержал краткой довольной улыбки. Как же ему нравилось, когда он все контролировал, когда все шло по плану.

— Верно, и еще она поможет нам нанести решающий удар. Проверь, чтобы с ней все было хорошо, вытащи из себя пули, мы будем готовиться к предстоящему бою.

Все еще упрямо мотнув головой, Данте хмыкнул и развернулся, выходя из комнаты. И только оставшись наедине с собой, Вергилий облегченно вздохнул и потер ладонью горло. Пока что зверя удавалось держать на поводке. Возможно, в будущем предстояло использовать для этого Кэт, но она хорошая девочка, всегда быстро соображала, что нужно делать.

Гроза миновала.


End file.
